Jungle Moon Inhabitants
These creatures are all local aliens found on the Jungle Moon. Most of these aliens have a resemblance to invertebrates, with a few exceptions though many of them hold toothless beaks or beak-like structures as opposed to actual teeth. ''Foreacnid'' This type of foreacnid is a species resembling a horned beetle. They are pale-blue colored and have 4 eyes. A large horn extends upwards from the end of their beak-like snout, somewhat like a rhinoceros. When decapitated, they can sprout a new set of soft unarmored limbs from their head to escape; it's unclear whether or not the rest of the body can regenerate later. Its ancestors can do this too, though not as quickly, and were apparently different in appearance as well. These aliens resemble euarthropods in their body covering, and have a head with all organs, much like certain transitionary tardigrades. ''Elefante alienigena'' This alien in particular is a herbivorous species which somewhat resembles earth's ungulates that inhabits the Jungle Moon. They have a turquoise blue color with pale yellow stripes, a tall camel-like hump on their back, a pinkish beak, and what appear to be hooves resembling those of an ungulate. They're capable of shooting water out the sides of their beaks, and do a similar matter with their saliva in a matter similar to Llamas and Alpacas. Its ancestors were a lot bigger according to Peridot, though this is a bit debatable as the one they found could also be a juvenile. These aliens appear to have their legs directly under them, much like mammals and most archosaurs. It can also eat and digest seemingly poisonous plants, which gave it its coloring, as it was observed eating a poisonous tuber. Tyrannosaur Aliens These aliens are a species resembling prehistoric Tyrannosaurs from Earth. They have large, muscular legs, ending in three-toed claws with a fourth toe on the heel. They have a stunted tail like a bear, and the back body covered in scales whereas the front have green-and-pink feathers on the front chest and head described as similar to a Silkie Chicken. They have frontal claws like crab pincers, and have a large beak with extensions to mirror sabre teeth. It is capable of using its "heel" like a dagger to attack prey, and strong enough to climb tall surfaces. They appear to hunt in pairs. It's the only known alien on the Jungle Moon so far that Peridot couldn't identify. Ray Aliens The Ray Aliens are a species of Ariel alien resembling rays. It is described as resembling the appearance of a Cow Ray in body structure, and are capable of flight, though how they do this is unknown. They're capable of grazing on tops of trees without resting, and without landing. Frog Aliens The Frog Aliens are a tiny species of alien, smallest one shown thus far. They're described as an odd mix between a frog, a dragonfly, and a bird: its mouth resembled a frog with a bird-like beak, and have three sets of transparent wings, with a round body resembling a frog or toad. They're only about the size of a lightbulb. Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Aliens